


Save Me (hold my hand)

by RMber_Me



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, But only a bit at the beginning, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt Ahn Jaewon, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMber_Me/pseuds/RMber_Me
Summary: What would have happened if things turned out differently?What would have happened if he hadn't trusted them enough?
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Everyone, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	1. I need your love

**Author's Note:**

> *Tagged teen and up for violence*  
> *not edited*
> 
> I wrote this at 3am so it's a bit of a mess, sorry. 
> 
> I've never written something this long before either, so the end is a bit rushed. 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. 
> 
> This is based off of the stalker arc in the comic, but slightly modified, and the ending is different.
> 
> Also dongho is kinda mean in the first half, oops? I still love him though :P

"Jaewon hyung! We're coming to your apartment later, and we're bringing food, so you better not refuse! You're not getting away this time hyung!" Daehyun's voice travels through the phone excitedly and Jaewon nearly drops the object at how loud the other was. 

"But I'm, uh busy…" He really wasn't, but he doesn't want to intrude on the others' dinner plans, doesn't want to ruin their night by making them come over. But to be completely honest, Jaewon wouldn't mind the company either. 

"Come on Jaewon hyung, you can't keep avoiding us! We know you're not busy, our schedule is clear for the entire week!" 

Jaewon was about to object and come up with another excuse when he hears a familiar voice grumble in the background. 

"Just let him be, Daehyun. He's probably having a girl over later or something."

And- oh. That hurt. Maybe he should be proud of himself for being such a good actor but he didn't think that his _own members_ would use that lie against him. 

"Dongho hyung!" A loud gasp comes from the other end, and Jaewon is pretty thankful for the interruption. "Don't say that! Besides, I'm pretty sure hyung here would prefer us over girls any day, right hyung?" 

"Of course!" Having long forgotten his original goal of convincing the others to cancel, Jaewon nods enthusiastically, although of course they can't see him. 

"Perfect! Then we'll see you at 6 hyung!" And the line goes dead. 

The redhead glances at the time on his phone when the call screen disappears. 4:32. Around an hour left. The boys are likely to get here earlier anyways (courtesy of the maknae's excitement). 

Clicking the phone off, he decides to take a shower first. Might as well look presentable if his members are coming over. 

\---

As the water above him drizzles to a stop, something catches Jaewon's eye on the floor of the bathroom. 

_Black hair?_ He thinks. _But my hair hasn't been black in a while._

He freezes for a second. The hair was pretty long too, certainly too long to be his. Then who..? 

He slowly turns around, grabbing a towel, still slightly frozen, before realizing that it was probably from one of their makeup artists or other staff. 

_Thank goodness._ He thinks. Yet why is there still an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach? 

Suddenly, his phone dings from the edge of the sink with a notification. Jaewon quickly throws on a random pair of clothes before grabbing it and checking the message. 

_Daehyun: btw hyung, wuts ur apartment # again? Sry havent been there in a while 😂😂_

_Daehyun: wait no, havent been there ever actually lol😂😂😂😂_

Jaewon smiles softly at the abundance of emojis before replying. 

_Me: No, it's okay! It's 301, on the third floor._

_Daehyun: 3rd floor?!? Omg hyung thats so cool 🤭🤭_

_Me: Thank you Daehyun-ah 😊_

_Me: Though, it's not that cool?_

_Daehyun: not that cool?!??!_

_Daehyun: 😡😡😤😡😱😱😤_

_Daehyun is typing…_

Jaewon quickly turns his phone and notifications off to prevent it from exploding because of the expected incoming angry emojis. 

Checking the clock on his wall, (not his phone. He's staying away from that for a while,) he finds that it's 4:56, meaning that he has around an hour before the boys arrive. 

Jaewon sets the phone down onto the kitchen counter and looks around the room to find something to pass the time with. There isn't much, so he settles for scrolling through Twitter on his laptop. 

After scrolling for nearly 20 minutes, trying to find _just one_ comment that isn't bashing on him, he finally comes across a username that gives him hope. 

_'wyld's world'_ the username reads. Sounds promising? 

Though that thought is quickly diminished when he scrolls down to reveal the tweet. 

It's a picture of himself, in his bed. 

Captioned: "@95wyld's so cute when he's sleeping!" 

Jaewon snaps his laptop closed. 

It can't be, right? The windows are closed, and his door has a passcode...

Of course. It was just a fan edit. Mayniacs are so talented, it's not hard for them to make a picture look so realistic. 

A thought hits him. But the penguin he was cuddling? And he's pretty sure his closet was in the back of the picture too. 

Jaewon chuckled to himself nervously. No. The penguin was given to him at a fansign, so it makes sense that fans have seen it. And wyld's world, isn't that the person who gave it to him in the first place? Yeah. That makes sense. 

And the closet… Well it's just a closet, right? Everyone has closets. It's just a coincidence that… the one in the picture… looked… the same… right……? 

Jaewon is getting out of his chair, about to step outside the door to take a breather, 

when bony hands suddenly grab him from under his table. 

He lets out a surprised yelp, and apparently his attacker didn't like that, because a hand is suddenly pushed against his mouth. 

The idol then gets shoved into the wall behind him, and Jaewon winces from the impact, the back of his head taking most of the damage.

"W-what-" Once his vision is cleared enough, he nearly screams from the sight before him. A messy and crazed female face is staring right back into his eyes.

And the worst thing about it? 

He knows those eyes. The ones he once found a bit of happiness in. 

How could he not? She was the first one to not ignore him at a fansign. 

The face belongs to _wyld's world_. 

“W-why are you doing this-” Jaewon manages a muffled scream as the intruder shoves him into the wall again, and Jaewon feels something warm trickle down his neck. A sudden dizziness falls over him as he realizes what the liquid was, and _who_ it belongs to. 

"Don't be scared… Darling…" 

Scared? Oh no. No way. Even saying that Jaewon is _terrified_ is a great understatement. 

"P-please let me go…" Jaewon stammers. Although he's trying his best to keep his calm, it was obviously not working.

"And why would I do that?" The sasaeng smiles, sliding down against the wall with Jaewon still in her hold. "I finally got you. You said I'm your world, remember? Well, now we can be together!" 

Jaewon slowly shakes his head. 

Oops. Wrong decision. 

As if physically hit by his actions, her smile instantly turns upside down and she staggers backwards, hissing. 

Jaewon successfully frees himself from her straddling position, and he stands up, making a run towards the door.

But because his head is still fuzzy from the lost blood, he isn't able to run quick enough. Jaewon's vision swims, and before his hand even reaches the handle, the same pair of bony hands from seconds ago yanks him away from the door. 

Jaewon tries pushing the hands away, but because he is _too kind_ , he wouldn't push hard enough. He wasn't going to hurt a single hair on a human being, no matter who they were. 

But because of that, the offender easily has the upper hand. 

Don't get him wrong, Jaewon isn't trying to die tonight. Just because he isn't going to attack doesn't mean he isn't going to defend himself. 

But that doesn't really matter, because his attacker clearly doesn't care. Her entire weight collides against Jaewon and with the combined momentum of both of them, he grunts when his back connects with the wall once again. Her strength has seemingly multiplied, fueled by the anger.

"Wyld… I love you, and you love me! Don't be stubborn! I know you go around sleeping with those girls because you're hungry for love. Someone to love and someone who loves you back. Well, here I am!" 

As if nothing happened, she smiles again. 

Creeped out and honestly wanting out, Jaewon writhes and struggles helplessly beneath the psychopath sitting on top of him.

"Oh Wyld…" She laughs maniacally. Jaewon wants to throw up. "Even when you're struggling, you're so cute!" 

Jaewon's mind yells at him to scream, but his brain is so fuzzy and his vision is getting blurrier by the second, either by the blood loss or his tears. 

The girl above him frowns. "Oppa… Why are you crying? Are you not happy with me? That hurts, you know." 

Well, guess it's the latter. 

Struggling to breathe from the previous events as well as her weight on top of him (although she looks quite thin), Jaewon is left heaving and weak.

“W-what do you want…” He wheezes through her hold, which is now against his collarbone. 

Oh gosh. 

"What do I want?" She giggles. "You, Wyld. I want _you_."

Jaewon sighs, (as much as he can anyway,) before managing a question. "What's your name?" 

The other's face looks surprised for a second, before morphing into a happy smile. "Sohee. My name is Sohee."

"Well, Sohee-sshi," He tries to say in a voice as caring as possible. "Your family is probably wondering where you are. You should get home, it's getting late."

Sohee's grin widens. "So you do care!" Actually, he's just trying to buy time for the others to get here. The body on top of him is blocking his view of the clock, so he can only hope that it's soon. 

"Of course you do, we love each other after all." She continues, and for a second, Jaewon is relieved that she's listening.

What comes next throws that out of the window though.

"But, NO, WYLD! I'M LIVING WITH YOU HERE FROM NOW ON!" 

Her hands move upwards, towards his face. Jaewon blanches. 

"So pretty…" Her hands continue to travel upwards, reaching his eyes and wiping more tears that he failed to notice before. Looking away, Jaewon wets his lips, tasting a tang of copper.

“Look at me Wyld.” She grabbed his chin, gently forcing his head to face her. Jaewon blinks his tears away, not having any choice other than to look where he's told.

“I’ve been wanting to do this forever…” Sohee leans down, face wearing an expression similar to one of glee. The idol tries to move his body, but he doesn't have an ounce of strength left and his vision was going black at the lack of air as well. 

He closes his eyes and tries to calm his panic as he feels her hot breath right above his lips. It nearly contacts before she jerks up, appearing to hear something. Jaewon is too tired to look, but he can only hope it's the boys. 

He hears a scoff and his heart sinks. 

"Of course." Jaewon can practically hear the eye roll. "Didn't I tell you, he'd have a girl over? Unbelievable. And to think I cancelled my plans with Boba tonight for this." 

He knows it's bad when not a single person makes a joke about Dongho's cat. 

"Jaewon…" He hears a sigh that can only belong to Minsoo. 

Daehyun's voice comes next. "So this is why you didn't respond to my texts?" _No,_ Jaewon's mind screams, _the notifications were just off. I'm sorry, please…_

"And to think that you actually cared, with your apartment's passcode and all. It was so easy to guess, by the way." Dongho sneers. "Our debut date. Really? I'm surprised you didn't put some girl's phone number or something." Ignoring the last part of his comment, Jaewon grimaces, realizing that that's probably how Sohee got inside too. 

With her still blocking his view, Jaewon can't actually see the others, but he knows that there's an equal look of disappointment on each of their faces. 

"Well, I guess we'll just come back when it's actually 6:00." The leader's voice grumbles. "Why did we even come 10 minutes early…"

" _Help…_ " Jaewon finally manages to wheeze out just before the door slams closed. 

Unfortunately, none of the boys hear him, because he’s so quiet. 

But the girl above him does. 

After the voices and footsteps in the hallway died down, she jumps off Jaewon's chest and _finally_ he can breathe. But her face of absolute anger makes Jaewon shrink into himself even more, if possible. 

"Help… HELP?" And she's shaking. Her face makes Jaewon flinch once again. 

Seething, she turns around, trudging towards the bed, leaving Jaewon gasping for air behind her. 

Sohee reaches _under_ the bed (is that where she's been hiding?) and pulls out something that makes Jaewon nearly faint at the sight.

It’s a knife.

"TRAITOR!"

Jaewon finches _again_. 

"YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME!" Jaewon recalls no such thing, but there's no way that he's crazy enough to object to her claim.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Sohee makes her way back to the shivering boy on the floor and couches to his level. 

"I have no choice then…" She smirks. 

Okay, so maybe she forgot the _Y_ in ma _y_ niac.

The bottom of his hoodie is lifted up and Jaewon feels the cold tip of the knife pressing against his skin, right above his hip, dangerously close to breaking the surface.

He closes his eyes with a sharp intake of breath, not daring to move a single muscle. 

"Wyld… I hate to do this, but we can't have you telling them our little secret here, now can we…"

Sohee plays with the glimmering sharp tool for a moment, dragging the tip up and down, grazing it over the poor boy.

"Maybe, in the afterlife…" She giggles, sending a chill through Jaewon's body. 

With that, the knife pierces into his skin.

Jaewon screams.

If it wasn't for the hand pressing snugly against his mouth, the entire apartment would surely hear it.

Sohee waits for a little before removing her hand when she's sure that the idol no longer has enough strength to scream for help again. 

With her assumption being correct, Jaewon can only cough weakly, the action sprouting more liquid from the opening. His eyes are screwed shut, willing the pain away.

The knife then goes deeper, and again, and again, and Jaewon wheezes, sobbing. 

He can feel the way his flesh is being split open. 

He can feel the cold metal _inside_ his body. 

He can feel the never-ending supply of _red_ coming out, slowly dripping down his legs. 

The pain was unbearable.

It's different from when he accidentally trips during practice, different from when he always fell off his bike as a child. 

_Nothing_ that he has experienced is able to compare to this torture. 

Jaewon shivers, his body losing its temperature each second from the loss of blood. 

Sohee slowly twists the knife out, releasing a large gush of fresh liquid, looking _almost_ apologetic, if not for the smile on her face. 

She stares for a few seconds, before her smile widens even more. "Even like this you still look gorgeous… Sorry Wyld." She says nonchalantly before shrugging. 

Jaewon is barely conscious at this point. His mind is in shambles, his eyes are clouded, and his body way too weak. 

He almost doesn't process Sohee mumbling an angry "already?" and leaping through the window (and of course couldn't question how she survived the fall from 3 floors up). He can't figure out why she suddenly left, and doesn't care to. All he can feel is _pain_.

She's gone, at least he knows that much for sure. It's ironic how the idol is gasping and bleeding inside his own home, where he was supposed to feel the safest. 

Jaewon forces his body to move, attempting to crawl towards the kitchen to reach his phone. Well, he made it, but the phone was way too high up for him to reach from his sorry position on the ground. He tries anyway. 

No luck. He only succeeded in bringing on a fresh wave of blood. 

The least he can do is roll onto his left side, trying to slow the bleeding from his right. Trembling hands press down on the wound to stench the dangerous gush of blood, but his palms barely conceal the flowing in between his fingers.

Well crap.

Jaewon vaguely hears the door to his apartment room click open, and he inwardly releases a shaky sigh of relief. 

He blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To people who don't know how ao3 works, there's a next chapter button I swear this isn't how it ends 😅


	2. Before I fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts, but they'll be okay.
> 
> He would make sure of that.

The rest of Mayhem exits the elevator, sauntering to room 301 after a slow 10 minutes of silence in the car. 

Once the three reaches the door, the eldest knocks on the wood, not wanting to _interrupt_ again. 

No answer. 

Impatient, he knocks again. 

Nothing. 

"Um… Hyung, what if they're still..?" Daehyun squeaks, struggling to clear the image of the older being straddled by a female. 

Minsoo coughs. "it's okay, Dae. He's always on time no matter who he's with or what he's doing." He reassures. 

Dongho knocks again. 

Silence. 

Annoyed, Dongho quickly punches _07062018_ into the keypad, not caring what he might see as he swings the door open.

Well, whatever it is that he was expecting to see, it’s certainly not this. 

The room is a complete mess. The carpet is crumpled, Jaewon's single pair of shoes are scattered on different sides of the room, and the chair by the table is flipped over, all as a result of the intruder's rampage, although that fact is unbeknownst to them. 

"What in the world-" Dongho inwardly curses and suddenly remembers _who's_ room this belongs to. 

The younger was nowhere to be seen. 

Suddenly, a quiet groan was heard from around the corner. If a single soul was breathing, no one would have heard it. 

Dongho glances towards the sound. The kitchen. 

He hears Daehyun scream from beside him, and that's when he notices the trail of blood on the floor from where they saw Jaewon earlier. 

Dongho feels the beginning of panic forming inside his gut. The dread forming so many negative scenarios of 'what-ifs'.

Minsoo and Daehyun both snap out of their initial shock, and dropping all the food, the three of them hurry around the corner of the small apartment into the kitchen. 

For the nth time that day, Dongho curses. 

Jaewon is crumpled on the floor, in a pool of blood. _His_ blood. 

Both of his hands are clasped weakly against his flank, barely suppressing the large amount of _blood_ coming out from it. Minsoo is by his side in a heartbeat, panic and fear evident in his eyes.

"Call the ambulance! Hurry!" Minsoo cries, tossing the phone on the kitchen counter to the frozen maknae, who quickly catches it with his reflexes.

Dongho quickly joins the leader by the bloodied mess, helping him apply pressure to the wound. 

"O-on it," Daehyun whimpers, a trembling hand unlocking the phone. It doesn't even have a password. Typical. 

"Jae. Jaewon." Dongho lightly taps the said boy's cheek, willing him to open his eyes. Amidst all the panic, he couldn't push down the _guilt_ he felt. Maybe if they paid more attention, maybe if they weren't so blinded by their anger, they could've noticed how uncomfortable their Jaewon was, and prevented this. 

Jaewon was _safe_ earlier (safer than now, at least). This only happened _after_ they left. 

"Can you hear us? Jaewon-ah. Please." The usually composed eldest now has tears streaming down his beautiful face. Dongho carefully pulls the redhead (funny how his hair isn't the only thing red now,) into his lap, the latter's head lolling to his chest. 

Minsoo makes his way into the bathroom, bringing back a towel and pressing it against the opening, grimacing at how quickly the white material turns red.

Jaewon stirs awake.

"Oh gosh… Jaewon-ah…" The leader cringes as a second towel gets soaked.

"T-they're on their way," Daehyun informs them with the line still on. 

"...'urts, hyng…" 

All three pairs of eyes darts toward the raspy voice below them. 

The shaking boy is looking up at Dongho, but his mind seems elsewhere. His breaths were quick and faint as he was still losing too much blood.

"'m sorry…"

The words break all three of them. They are the ones who made him like this. _They_ should be apologizing to _him_. NOT the other way around.

"No, Jaewon-ah. We're sorry. Sorry for not trusting you. Sorry for not realizing sooner."

The pitiful figure in his lap blinks. 

"… Not mad?" 

"Please don’t push yourself Jaewon. Stop talking, we can do this later." The eldest says gently to the twitching figure. 

"… Sorry… Mad?" 

"No, never, hyung. We're sorry for misunderstanding. This time and all the other times. No more accusations, okay hyung? Just stay alive…" 

The small boy seems surprised at the words as his eyes widen. 

"You… Know?... Misunderstand?" Regret fills up Dongho even more, as if there isn't already enough of other feelings. 

Truthfully, they all know that sweet sweet Jaewon could never be the person making the headlines at least twice a week. 

Truthfully, they were all just too scared to admit it. To confront him about it. 

Truthfully, although they may not have really realized it, they all need someone to take the hate. 

That responsibility just happened to fall on Jaewon. 

Pure, innocent Jaewon. 

Wholesome, perfect Jaewon.

_Their_ Jaewon. 

And he's thankful, but at the same time he regrets not sharing the burden _sooner_. Because look where it got them. 

Who would even _think_ of taking advantage of Jaewon like this? 

Anger joins his jar of emotions. 

"It’s okay Jae. Help is on the way. Try to stay awake, okay? Please Jaewon-" Dongho tries to reassure both the boy in his arms and himself. 

"We need to bring him to the ground floor, to make it easier for them to get to us faster." Minsoo says, now holding the phone transferred to him by the maknae. 

"Right. Okay. I'll carry him." Dongho mumbles, preparing himself. 

Daehyun and Minsoo -quickly abandoning the phone on the floor- rushes to their side. As carefully as they can, the three of them lift the fragile boy's body and places it into Dongho's arms. The younger whimpers at the action, and Dongho nearly drops him in fear of hurting him. 

After making sure he was secure with the eldest carrying him in bridal style, the group runs into the elevator.

The black-haired man can feel warmth seeping into the front of his shirt, not daring to look down but knowing very well what it is.

Once they _finally_ reach the bottom, the waiting medics rush to them immediately, placing the injured's limp form onto a small stretcher, before disappearing with it out the door.

All three of them are too shaken to follow. 

Thankfully, no one is around, so hopefully dispatch won't be getting any "juicy" material from them tonight. 

_Again._ Dongho thinks, before pushing that thought to the back of his mind. 

Daehyun falls to his knees. Silent tears roll down his cheek. 

Minsoo reassures them that Jaewon will be okay, he'll be okay because he's strong. Because he's Jaewon. 

Dongho stares at the door, where their _brother_ was rushed through seconds (minutes?) ago, covered in his own blood. 

The sirens get distant.

\---

_Wake up hyung_

A mantra chants in the back of his hand. 

_Wake up hyung_

He feels his hand get squeezed. 

_Hyung wake up_

A hand combs through his hair, and Jaewon almost falls even _more_ because-

Well, that feels nice. 

_Hyung please_

I'm sorry Daehyun. 

_Hyung, wake up and let's go finish the food we saved from a week ago._

I'm sorry, I'm trying Daehyun-ah

_Dae, stop bothering him._

No, Minsoo hyung. You guys will never be a bother. That's my job. 

_Hyung…_

And- oh no. Are those tears on his hand? 

_I'm sorry…_

No, no, no I'm sorry for making you cry. 

_Please…_

I'm sorry for making us pause work for a week. 

_We're sorry_

I'm sorry for being a burden. 

_Wake up hyung_

I'm sorry for not trying hard enough. 

_Jaewon hyung_

I'm sorry 

_I'm sorry_

I'm sorry

_I'm sorry hyung_

I'm-

  
  


\---

  
  


When Jaewon first wakes up, it's more of a curse than a blessing. 

The first thing that comes out of his mouth when he opens his gorgeous eyes with a gasp is-

" _I'm sorry._ " 

And, well, 

_well,_

That's to be expected isn't it. 

Honestly? He should've stayed asleep. 

Don't get him wrong, Minsoo is ecstatic that he finally woke up after a _week_ , delighted that his brother is alive. 

It's just that… He looked so _peaceful_ during that week, never like how he always is. 

And now that he's woken up, his expression is back to one of concern, fear, putting up his facade once again. 

Minsoo _hates_ it. 

He _despises_ whatever/ _who_ ever made their Jaewon like this. 

"I'm sorry." The broken boy repeats, glancing around at all three of the members present. And the whole world comes crashing down on Minsoo's shoulders. 

No one moves. No one even presses the button by his bed to call in a nurse letting them know that he's awake.

No one moves, not even Daehyun who's sitting by the white sheets, holding onto the boy's fragile hand, staring into his soulless eyes.

No one moves, all too _stunned_ to do anything. 

(They should work on that, Minsoo thinks.)

Jaewon panics. 

"I-I'm sorry." And something snaps from inside all of them, most likely a heartstring, and they all rush towards him, hugging him so tight as if never letting him slip away from them ever again. 

Jaewon tenses underneath them, before Dongho finally speaks up. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Actually, thank you Jaewon."

Minsoo and Daehyun nod from beside him. 

Jaewon looks confused for a second before frowning. "But… But I worried you guys…" 

The shortest shakes his head against his chest, careful to avoid the stitched up wound. 

"Jaewon-ah, we're always going to worry, no matter what. Don't apologize for something you can't control." 

"Yeah hyung," Daehyun agrees, humming. "Besides, you worry about us so much that it's only fair for us to be worried back." 

Minsoo brushes the red hair back and softly kisses the exposed forehead. 

Flustered, the younger attempts to hide under the blanket, but with all three of their bodies still pressed up against him, it's impossible. Jaewon sighs and finally relaxes into their hold. Minsoo only hugs him tighter. 

The nurses come into the room, kindly asking them to step out while they check up on the boy's condition. The leader sends them a small glare but obeys anyway. 

He looks back at Jaewon and-

Oh. 

He's smiling. 

A soft, _genuine_ smile.

And his soulless eyes are no longer empty, but rather, they look as if they've seen the whole world and contain the entire galaxy. 

_Maybe,_ Minsoo thinks, smiling back as he leaves the room. 

_Maybe they'll get better now._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Jaewonnnnnnnn
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading though hehe :)
> 
> And please leave a kudos and comment if you can!


End file.
